If an elderly person and their family live apart from each other, the family will be anxious to ensure that the elderly person is staying in good health by making sure that the elderly person's daily routine is normal. The family can do this by monitoring the elderly person's daily activities by means of a system in which, for example, the activities are captured by a video camera and the captured video is transmitted to an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer used by the family.
However, being able to be seen by others disturbs the peace of mind of the elderly person (monitored user). In addition, regularly monitoring the elderly person causes the family (monitoring user) to feel guilty. In other words, invasion of privacy problem is an issue with such a system.